fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Generic Precure!
:Generic Precure is a parody series of the other Precure seasons. It has the themes of: being generic, love, friendship, and pink sparkles that make life fantastic! It's created by a group of friends naming their selves: Generic Toei Story One day, the Queen of the Happiness Dimension suddenly disappeared without trace. The once bright and peaceful dimension was engulfed in darkness and not long after that, Evil Empire came to invade the Dimension. In order to save the Happiness Dimension, a fairy named Meme was then sent to a small town of Ī tokoro (いい所) to find the legendary Precures. Little did he know that the Cures are unlike any generic warriors he saw in the legend. Characters Cures Megami Venus / Cure Goddess: 'The student council of Highend Academy. Her friendly personality makes her very popular and loved by everyone. She likes to help people and has a big heart that can accept everyone as they are. Some boys in her school even have (major) crushes on her. While she may seem amazing, her real self is actually really different. She is actually a very egoistic girl who only cares about herself and likes to make use of people's weakness for her personal benefit. She deliberately surrounds herself with useless characters so that she will look superior. Her alter ego is Cure Goddess and her catchphrase is "In the name of love, Cure Goddess!". As the pink Cure, she also becomes the self-proclaimed leader of the team. Her main goal is to get 99.99% screen time. '''Quinn / Curl / Cure Bubble: '''A seemingly random girl who lazily throws together outfits and really loves the color of blue. She has no distinct personality but everyone somehow loves her. Despite not being the leader, she is actually the first girl to become a cure and has strong rivalry against Venus. Her alter ego is a blue Cure called Cure Bubble and her motto is: "The most popular fandom wise- Cure Bubble!" She also has an evil form called Popped Bubble. The true villain Claims to be dating Spider-Man. Save this girl. '''Atama Kuki / Cure Lotus: '''Like her name suggests, Kuki is a total airhead. She has no self-confidence and trips over nothing a lot. Her alter ego is Cure Lotus. Even as a cure, she's also super weak and the only reason she stays in the team is because Venus wanted to make use of Lotus uselessness to make herself look strong. Her catchphrase is "The bud just starting to bloom, Cure Lotus!". She is a purple Cure. '''Cure Lava: '''A girl who LOVES sports (especially balls), and has neither personality nor character development. Her alter ego is the red Cure, Cure Lava. She soon realises Ball won't love her back. RIP :( '''Kuroko Zangetsu / Cure Melon: ' A bancho/sukeban-styled girl. She wears long skirt, squatting, carrying her weapon over her back, basically your stereotypical Japanese delinquent stuff. She looks super scary but actually is super soft on the inside. Her alter ego is Cure Melon and her theme color is green. '''Cure Dude: '''A yellow cure who comes later in the middle of the season and wants to be on all the merchandise. Basically Cure Honey but dumber and instead of rice, they likes pizza. Fairies '''Meme: '''A literal meme. He is a fairy sent to the human world to search for the Legendary Warriors, but since he prefers life there, he tries to be as unhelpful as he can to remain in this dimension. Around mid-season, the villains offer a dimension just for him to gain his help, and he doesn't even think about it twice to accept because he doesn't like the Cures. Ends his sentences with "meh". '''Poppy: Bubble's fairy, is pretty much just the Pokémon piplup. Won't get in her Poké ball. The Evil Empire Evilweeklymonster: The monster of the week. It is summoned by people doing bad things like accidently stepping on someone's foot, or accidently saying something wrong (as in saying 1+1=0). There is also confirmed to be a Potato Evilweeklymonster. Can only be defeated by Goddess' signature move. Moreevilerweeklymonster: The monster of the week mid series. It is summoned the same way as the Evilweeklymonster. Can only be defeated by their group attack, also known as Goddess stealing the other cure's powers. There is also confirmed to be a Potato Moreevilerweeklymonster. Gallery goddess.JPG|Cure Goddess venus.JPG|Megumi Venus venus2.JPG|Venus' true face Really rushed generic logo.png|Generic Precure! Logo lotus.png|Cure Lotus Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Generic Category:Parody Category:Joke Category:Spoof Category:Internationals Precures